Experience
by L3gendary Ess3nce
Summary: May gets fired from her job and has to go through a so called screening process before she can get fully fired. Tell me where to go in the reviews. SMUT Force, Toys, Bondage, humiliation.


Aurthors note: I decided to make a Fourshot. It is smut and nothing less. A little Plot, I might make refrences to other stories and stuff, but that's about it. First chapter is Bondage, BDSM, Toys, prostitution, pimping, etcSecond chapter is Straight, Third is Girl x Girl w/toys&bondage&BDSM, and fourth is pokemon x human female. Need reviews but no flames. Might have a spinoff if you ask for it.

May all the way.

Disclaims that i do not own pokemon or anythig else mentioned. Yup, You Know This!

Chapter One: Steam

"A tired day of work! Finally closing time!"

"Girl, you got time today to go to the bar?" Her friend inquired.

"No, Im meeting someone there." May responded.

"Oh, OK, Freak in the Bed. Call me." her friend said, disappointed.

"Ok." May said dully. She relized that she had not be nuturing friendships, and was disgusted at herself. Just then, her boss called her in.

"May, I'd like to speak with you for a moment." Her boss said.

"Allright." May walked down the tiled halls and through the carpeted floors and wooden walls with a cherry atmosphere. She was wearing a green bow in her hair, a black tank top that showed off her cleavage well and was cut so he athletic belly was exposed, and short shorts that showed off her ass. She wore platform shoes that gave her at least an inch of ground clearence. Her legs were shaved. She walked into the room that has her boss's office in it, decorated with awards from numurous places and institutions. His velvet chair was full of her boss, a man who had a drinking problem and still looked athletic. She sat in the leather chair across her desk.

"May..." her boss started.

"May, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to let you go."

"What? Why?" May asked, shocked. 'I'm a good worker, aren't I' she thought

"Because you aren't giving the service you used to provide. Your tip jar is empty, your bland with the customers, things like that. Your too...dull."

"Ok." May said, sullen.

"Oh" his face grew into a smirk. "I'll need your uniform back. Now."

Her face turned red.

" Cant you wait till I get some clothes or something?"

May almost screamed, feeling violated.

"No. Take it off NOW." He said " Oh and make a lovely pose so I can put you on the wall of On Fire."

The wall had all of the girls down to their underwear, , and it was like a playboy magizine. Only the ones who were fired were in it. And if you asked the bartender, she gave on to you in your take home bag. It was like a fucking TV show just to see who gets violated next. And now she was the one.

"Well...I'm waiting." he said, as a camera was on his desk now, and a video camera next to it,recording.

May burned hatred, as she started to quickly take off the top.

"Oh no bitch, slowly. Put it back on and take it off slowly. Like you're a stripper."The basterd inturrupted. She took the top off slowly and her double Ds plopped out. The bar had a no bra policy. Then she took the bow out of her aburn hair, and the she wiggled the shorts off her perfect ass. Her panties didn't stand out much right then. Her boss than locked the door and said in her ear,l If you suck me, I'll add a thousand and if you fuck me I'll add five thousand." He said.

She said back through gritted teeth

"Jackass I'll let you play with me for three thousand and I'll suck you for a thousand, but you ain't fucking me basterd."

"Fine then. Get down on your knees bitch." He commanded.

She obeyed, putting knees on the ground and pulling off his pants and his underwear. She put her tounge around the shaft and then enclosed her mouth on the cock. She then bobbed her head up and down giving him the best blowjob he had ever had. He started to facefuck her, and the cock hit the back of her throat. She then began massaging the shaft on her breasts, which was feeling like heaven. He just now noticed that she was wearing pink panties with leaves on it. He then cummed in her mouth, gagging her. She swallowed every bit of it. She then sat on the velvet chair and let him play with her.

"Thats my chair bitch. Come with me. He led her to the closet and handcuffed her hands to the hanger pole. He opene a drawer and pulled down her panties. He then took a dildo out of the drawer and forced her to lick it. He then stuffed it up her ass and took a vibrating one out too. He took nipple clips out and another vibrating dildo filled with cum to stimulate a blowjob. He then closed that drawer.

"How long does this last?" May asked.

"One hour and then I give you the paycheck, and you walk out here with dripping wet panties and nipple clips on." The boss said.

She felt he vibrating dildo be pushed into her flit an him turn it on low. She felt the nipple clips go on, and him pull on them to make sure they were secure. After that, She then felt him put the blowjob stimulating one in her mouth, and she had to swallow cum every two minutes. He also had a spanking machine, and he turned that and the dildo in her cunt on high. He then turned the light on and left the closet with a video camera recording it. After an hour he opened the door to see that May's legs and panties were drenched in cum, and her breasts and stomach were covered in the cum from the blowjob simulated. Her ass was red, and she was moaning. He then felt him pull the blowjob simulated out of her mouth, and he then Jacked off on her till she was covered in cum. She looked like a mess. He than gave her her paycheck and tossed her out the back, where a pokeball fell out of her purse. A Dragonite appeared, and cleansed her in a nearby river, and flew her home. She was laid on the bed, wet and squirming and moaning from the nipple clips. She came to, and pulled the nipple clips off, and turned the vibrater off an pulled it out, and pulled the glass dildo stuck in her ass out. She was tired and wanted to kill that basterd. But she had a lot of money. That was the good part. She slipped her panties off and made her way into a jet spa shower, amd she stayed there good for a full hour before she made it out. She called the dragonite, who was about to leave and captured him. She sent him out again. "How can I repay you?" she said tiredly. The dragonite replied telepathic thought, _Rest little one. You will need full energy to help me. And I will help you with the one who shamed you. My name is Spark._


End file.
